1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf simulator, and more particularly to a golf simulator which has a ball secured to the distal end of an arm which is rotatable on the proximal end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called golf simulator, for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,121, has a ball secured to the distal end of a rotatable arm, which is capable of being struck in practice with a golf club. In a golf simulator of this kind, further designed to be able to begin a play when a coin or the like is inserted, it is necessary to move the arm from a ball-struck position, where the ball can be struck, to a ball-stored position where the ball can not be, struck after the play is finished.
To solve the problem, if a gear is attached to the arm, and driven by a motor used only for rotating the gear in order to move the arm from the ball-struck position to the ball-stored position, the device for moving the arm becomes complicated, and the parts of the device and the steps required to the assembly increase, so that the manufacturing cost increases.